


Mrs. Kang

by Useless_Noot



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Re-enacted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Noot/pseuds/Useless_Noot
Summary: She called.And you heard her voice.As painful as it was, despite it being as soothing and how calm it made you.You hung up.--Re-enacted from a scene in the film "Carol"





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting for the fandom, forgive me for the mistakes in advance. 
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Crossposted on aff

  
She rushed towards her apartment at a hasten pace.

  
Her barrette was out of place, hair disheveled and her winter clothes, a mess. Panting, icy inhalation occurred. Sharp breaths and uneven heaving. It hasn't been two days since you have left her with your friend to escort her home. It was the least you could do, after all. This wasn't her fault in the first place. It pains you to know that she has been dragged under your life of a hell all because you're attracted to the same sex. Her specifically; as your husband had mention in disdain. A misfortune, apparently.

  
She leaned on the arch of the entrance with her heavy body. Droopy eyes were present, all she could think about was you. You. You. You. It was all about you.

  
Though right now you both are separated, all you could think about was just her. Her. Her. Her. And how much you've missed her. Her delicate touches mending with your rough ones. Lips connected easily as if a missing puzzle piece. And the gazes that she sends that makes you quiver in delight. She makes you entirely weak, and if looks could kill, you will immediately be her first victim.

  
Her boots resonated a wooden sound when it hits the varnished floor. It was around midnight when she finally arrived, it was utterly quiet. She already sent her things up in her room, whilst till now, she was just staring at a black payphone box resting in the middle of the stairs going up, and the residences down at the ground floor.

  
Fingers tracing down the familiar numbers, and deep inside she was debating whether or nor to reach for the hook. She was scared.

  
Not because she was afraid of you.

  
Nor was she afraid of your husband.

  
It's also not because she's terrified of the sudden change of plans.

  
But rather she was scared for you.

  
She knew that you were suffering alone somewhere, taking all the burden without anyone's help. You were a great mother, but people take it the wrong way just because you like girls instead of the stereotype. And all because of that, you are now close to being stripped away of the title as a parent because your supposed partner accused you of being immoral; where they think you would taint your own daughter.

  
All assumptions are fraud, because she knows how much you love your daughter. You wouldn't do anything like that. She believes in you.

  
She does.

  
A lot.

  
Her hand was now pressing itself on the end of the payphone. There was hesitancy, but she steeled herself and began dialing a certain number. She needs to hear your voice. She might look desperate as she already was with your gentle hold and carresses, but this was a different matter. Perhaps. Or it could be just an excuse to talk to you again.

  
She can never say no to you.

  
So why stop now?

-

There was a dial tone.

  
You were lying down on your bed as you recieved it. Alone in the mansion you own, the ringing was so loud you reckon it bounced around the house, perhaps even making the ghosts that could be lurking around hear it.

  
It's been two days since you've last seen her.

  
The ache in your heart never faded whenever her smile invades the images flashing back and forth in your mind. So the moment you heard your telephone rang, a swift yet blistering and daunting grasp was instantly wrapped around the curved end of the chord. Ear and mouth positioned, both can hear themselves panting, out of breath per se.

  
The pause hung in the midst air. Seconds turned into minutes as the ticks were like the beats of their hearts hammering inside their ears the longer they try to feel each other's nuances, precautious yet the complete loss of hope was gnawing on them slowly. Respiring became freightful, so heavy and tensed.

  
It became some sort of a habit, as she waits for you to speak whilst you always go in for the oppurtunity to always converse with her. Any luckluster exchange was deemed to be an overstatement from the norms, because even if it seemed like it, contradictingly, it's nothing like that. Honestly, it didn't lack anything, rather it was lustrous. Never was it mediocre to begin with.

  
Soft sheets brushed against your palms, sweat sticking at the back of your neck as you imagine fondling kisses and the scratch of your skin rushing immediately. Eyes wavering slightly when you heard her sigh at the other line.

  
"Seulgi…I-"

  
She halted

  
As you held your breath.

  
It was constricting.

  
You waited for her to go on, despite it being tremendously tormenting.

  
"Seulgi…I…I really, really miss you. Please answer me"

  
You can hear her hiccups echoing in the statics. Utterly painful, and also downright dejected.

  
Another breathless sigh, "S-Seulgi…please…let me hear your voice" You can hear her trembling so much it fucking hurts. Your grip on the blanlets tightened as your insides clenched in guilt. You wanted to tell her you do, you can perceive anything that she says right now.

 

"Please…even just a word. A syllable-- anything!" An ominous amount of desperation seeped inside her throat, tears choking her every time it rolls down her face.

 

You held your breath.

  
This was difficult as letting your daughter get into custody. Away from you, and away from your right as a mother.

  
You quivered, hands shaking as it hovers above the hang-up button that was propped up on the telephone.

  
You wanted to say anything that will keep her on the line. To never leave by your side as you long for her every single day.

  
It hurts.

  
It fucking hurts.

  
As painful as it was, despite her voice being as soothing and how calm it made you.

  
You finally hung up with a heavy heart, pressing the button.

  
"I'm sorry, Wendy. You deserve so, so, so much more"

  
It was then that suffocating sobs decided to come as you lay back down on your bed. Alone, with no one to sleep with.


	2. Unknown Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy's "Love at first sight"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And i initially, planned this to be only a one-shot  
> But woe is me, my brain thought otherwise
> 
> Also, yes I've posted this from my phone. It's a hassle, really. 
> 
> So uhh here's chapter 2

_~~Change of povs~~_.

 

Wendy first saw _her_ at the opening of the Christmas rush hour sale in the department store where she works. As part of the staff designated on the counter, she doesn't really have anything else to do but to converse with people approaching the desk. It would be either questions regarding the product their eyes have caught or inquiries as to where the ladies' room is located; usually. It doesn't necessarily bother her, knowing it's her job after all. However, laying her eyes on a peculiar figure -- with her expensive coat containing faux fur hanging above her shoulders and monolid eyes that were daringly sharp, that has her pupils set on the running train sets -- had kind of set her off the edge. On a side note, it was the good kind of one. There was a moment of fleeting excitement, expectation and anticipation as her focus just followed the woman. She doesn't want to comment it out loud, but this is one of those rare moments wherein Wendy wanted a certain stranger to approach her because of an aura they unconsciously exude that grips onto her enthrallment, making her all giddy and rushed. She can't help but feel uttered fascination.

 

And as much as she detests her work, the ability to not move from her place nor sit has quite the advantage to continue surveying her unknown yet intriguing target.

 

"Excuse me, miss"

 

But she also tends to forget to remind herself that she's still on her shift and it hasn't even been an hour yet. She should really sort her thoughts later. She cannot afford losing her attention at her current situation right now.

 

"Uhm, yes?" Wendy replied with a sway of distraction, eyes leaving the woman clad in light-brown woolen coat to the middle-aged lady that has spectacles on; carrying a kid too.

 

"Pardon me, but could you perhaps tell me as to where I could find the comfort room?"

 

An easy question for the latter; however, the need to shackle herself off from the needless diversion was suddenly arduous.

 

"If you go straight to the signage leading towards the area of additional sales, turn left at the second corner and you won't miss it" She answered, not neglecting the priority to smile while exchanging words.

 

The lady thanked Wendy as she now carried the child on her arms and carefully waddled herself to the bathroom.

 

Wendy then tried returning her gaze at the woman who caught her attention. She was looking at the train sets that are on for display, but suddenly she disappeared the moment Wendy shifted her fixation from the customer moments ago. She can't help but feel glum and instantly looked for her. Eyes began wandering but was abruptly disrupted when a customer reached her counter.

 

On instinct, and because she was startled, she blabbered the usual greeting they do, "I-I uhh, Welcome! How may I help you?" She etched on a smile as if on cue.

 

"Hi, I was wondering if you have any of _this_ …" Striking dark eyes stared at Wendy, the low registered voice piercing through her ears the minute the lady asked, followed by a vague sound of leathered gloves plopping on the glass counter came in contact.

 

It was _her_.

 

The woman brought out a piece of paper from her purse and gave it to Wendy for her to examine. The clerk behind the desk gladly took it from her fingers and read the contents. It contains the name of the doll which is becoming famous these days.

 

"Oh…it's a _Laburi_ " Wendy read the name out loud, adding a simple smile.

 

"Oh? Is that what they call it these days?" The woman asked, her voice going another octave lower. Much to Wendy's liking.

 

"It's the kind of doll that's currently trending for the kids" Wendy explained, returning the tiny form. "It uhmm has an exquisite smooth texture and the volume's light enough for a child to play and throw it around without any hassle. It's also known for its unique expression and a collectable up to nine various styles' available. Another thing is that, it is also famous for its carved _bum_ "

 

"You're quite informed regarding this doll alright" The woman chuckled, tucking in the piece of paper whilst pulling out a tiny picture. "Its for my daughter, and I never really thought about how tiring it is to find the doll she likes" She commented, showing Wendy the portrait of a young girl that has tremendous amount of similar features with the woman.

 

"She's your daughter?" Wendy mumbled, eyes fixated on the picture, her fingertips hovering slightly on the photo to get a better look. "Wow, she looks like you. Especially around the eyes…"

 

The woman glanced at Wendy for a second too long before tearing her gaze and returned the image back in her purse, "You think so?"

 

" _Definitely_ " Wendy affirmed, she then remembered about the doll that the customer inquired. "Regarding with the doll you're looking for, I'm afraid we're out of stock"

 

"Oh. _Tsk_ , I have left it for too long…" The mother frowned and sighed, unconsciously taking out a slim box from, yet again, her purse. It snapped open quickly and she brought out a white stick, rolled with nicotine and sorts of semi-ingredients that Wendy took a sight of.

 

"O-Oh sorry" Wendy raised her hand in reflex, halting the woman. "You're not allowed to smoke here"

 

"Oh I -ugh, forgive me" Wendy eyed the cigarette being returned to the stash.

 

The woman breathed out another apology, "Shopping makes me _nervous_ " She took a brief look, adding, "It's a bad habit, I know" She chuckled, quite devoid of emotion but Wendy noticed the adjustment whenever she answered her.

 

Wendy tried to lighten up the mood by replying, "It's alright, working here makes _me_ nervous" Appending a small giggle at the end, creating this sense of mutuality even just a bit.

 

The woman across gave a subtle smile and it made Wendy feel the transient heat increasing again before another question was thrown, "When you were four, what kind of dolls do you like?"

 

Wendy was taken back a bit with the abrupt statement but answered relentlessly, "I…never really liked dolls"

 

"Really?" The woman dragged the last phoneme, acknowledging the preference. "What did you like when you were at that age?"

 

" _Train sets_ , actually" It came out curtly, not exactly the type of impression she wanted to portray. Feeling that she made a slipup, she steeled her self for any backlash regarding her impoliteness. It was her mistake to bring down her guard. She was surprised that the customer wasn't at all fazed with the unforeseen reply.

 

"Train sets huh?" The latter beamed rather too brightly. " _Sold_ " A chuckle resonated from her throat and to Wendy's burning ears. The tone was melodious, enchanting to listen to. She wanted to rewind that ephemeral moment, where she was hypnotized for a split second of that particular felicity.

 

Eyes were compellingly fastened the moment they both felt everything around them suddenly went in slow motion. Wendy hasn't felt this much force, this attraction she can't explicitly explain yet the emotion rising was at the tip of her tongue. She bit back this rushed feeling and was muddled when the woman spoke again.

 

"Can I pay now?" She joined an amused chortle while gesturing for the pile of blank manual receipt that's meant to be filled with necessary contents near Wendy's propped elbow.

 

"I-I uhm, right. D-Do you want it delivered by your doorstep? It would take at least 2 to 3 days approximately and uhh, you can also request for an assembly team to put it together for you"

 

"That would be lovely" She smiled, yet again; making Wendy's leg go weak, struggling to maintain her composed bearing.

 

"Then…" Wendy grabbed for the pile and began to write the certain inputs before sliding it in front for the lady to place her name, contact details, and signature.

 

"There you go" The woman lifted her lips up slightly, glancing partially subjective. Wendy just can't seem to decipher what it was, but all she knows is that she can't help but fall into those abyss of wonder that strikes at her unknowingly. Something about the monolid’d lady's unique ambiance just catches Wendy off guard. And somehow, perhaps, and strangely enough, she believes that they will meet each other soon.

 

The thought of that creates a bubbling feeling settled in her guts. It was eccentric, not being able to determine where it was leaning towards to specifically.

 

Wendy nodded as she took the form the woman filled in and scanned for the contents to double check.

 

"Mrs. Kang _Seulgi_ , right?"

 

The customer -- Seulgi -- nodded, letting out a lazy grin. It was effortless enough for Wendy to immediately fall for though.

 

"Thank you, Miss…?" Seulgi rose an eyebrow, indicating for Wendy to finish the hanging statement, a hint of an interrogative one.

 

"S-Shon! Ms. _Shon_ " The reply came out as a blurt, which Wendy noticed it too later and got embarrassed about it shortly after. Seulgi found it cute nonetheless.

 

"Ms. Shon, huh" Eyes swiftly taking a brief glance, carrying emotions Wendy can't exactly pinpoint. "I'll see you around" There it was again, the unexplained passing allusion of those indirect words.

 

"I-It's a pleasure" Wendy whispered rather than replied. She can feel her heart flutter, it was uncanny. She now wonders if this is what the other people refer to as " _love at first sight_ ". Wait, it was too early to take such a guess. Maybe _attraction_ at first sight could suffice?

 

Seulgi, who tipped her barrette slightly, began sauntering her way out; not before she looking back and waves a farewell to the girl whose behind the counter and was still baffled by this new profound feeling.

 

Wendy couldn't help but return the gesture, including a smile too.

 

Minutes after Seulgi left did Wendy notice something odd from her desk. While she was placing back the manual receipt and pen back to its initial position, she noticed a pair of leather gloves hanging from the opposite side of her perspective. She timidly grabbed for it, trying to remember where it came from.

 

She was snapped back into momentum did she finally recall where it was originally. Her ears became warm, her eyes fluttering quietly in a trance and her heart raced when she realizes.

 

Ah, it was  _Mrs. Kang's._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update before school comes to take me lololol
> 
>  
> 
> This shouldn't have a 2nd chapter nor shud this be a multi-chap, but i figured it would be too much of a waste if i just let that certain movie scene rot into unexplained elements when it was an important scene.
> 
> However, as u can notice, the portrayal of the parts of the scenes were quite different. I thought while making this "Re-enacted Carol (Wenseul) Series" that it would have some modifications. I'll try to portray the story a little tiny bit divert from the movie, at the same time not ruining its elements. (I hope)
> 
> I also thought that if some of y'all watched Carol, u guys immediately have the gist of what is going on. Which is kinda good? Cause i think the first chapter's REALLY confusing for those who haven't exactly seen the movie. So uhh, I'll really try my best to present the story with the movie as a guide.
> 
>  
> 
> This...wasn't supposed to be my story debut in this fandom, but oh well. I guess this works too.

**Author's Note:**

> I just posted this from my phone, it's awful ik :(
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for more sad wenseul feels? :(  
> @Dash_Satoru


End file.
